Sim, Professor, ou Terceiras Intenções
by deviliciouss
Summary: Severus Snape finalmente começa a se sentir atraído por uma certa garota de uniforme, mas tenta resistir bravamente. Tenta. Snape e Tonks. Finalmente completa.


NOTA: essa fic é um MM (missing moment) de Em Mil Pedaços - que é a fic onde você vai encontrar o porquê do Snape e da Tonks estarem juntos, blablabla. Isso aqui é só uma pequena... diversão P

---

"Nossa. Quente aqui, você não acha?", Tonks perguntou, se abanando com a mão.

Debruçado sobre a mesa, pena na mão e uma pilha de pergaminhos à frente, Severus Snape apenas lançou-lhe um indiferente olhar de esguelha em resposta.

"Tudo bem se eu tirar a capa?", ela perguntou.

Snape deu de ombros e murmurou um "não vejo porque não" enquanto estendia a mão e apanhava o primeiro pergaminho sobre a pilha. Tonks o havia chamado até seu escritório aquela tarde, pedindo ajuda com a correção de alguns exames dificílimos. Ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco surpreso; afinal, em quase um ano de aulas, ela sempre fizera questão de... Ele interrompeu os pensamentos quando pensou ter notado, com o canto do olho, um vislumbre de pernas nuas. Instintivamente, virou a cabeça para confirmar suas suspeitas. Piscou. Então, olhou de novo, como se tentasse se certificar de que não estava tendo nenhuma alucinação.

"Você gosta?", ela perguntou, alisando a saia e sorrindo o sorriso mais malicioso que ele já havia visto. Parte dele ainda não acreditava. Outra parte achou aquilo inadequado e ultrajante. Mas, de repente, Snape também começou a achar aquela uma tarde muito quente. Tonks vestia um uniforme, obviamente da Grifinória; mas ele jamais havia visto aluna alguma vestida daquela forma: sim, os sapatos negros e as meias até os joelhos estavam ali. A saia, porém, era curta demais; e a camisa, apertada demais, deixando pouco para a imaginação. Depois de alguns segundos de surpresa, ele desviou rápido os olhos para a mesa, fingido que não havia visto nada de mais e tentando se concentrar no que fora fazer ali.

"Sente-se, temos trabalho a fazer", ordenou secamente.

"Sim, professor", ela disse, obedecendo e se sentando muito reta na cadeira ao lado dele.

Snape suspirou aborrecido. Que semana estava sendo aquela! Minerva McGonagall fora, fazendo uma visita de cortesia a Beauxbatons e deixando em suas mãos a direção de Hogwarts. Em plena época de exames. Naquele mesmo dia, um pouco mais cedo, dera falta de uma ou outra coisa em seu armário de ingredientes, e agora... aquilo. Bem, certo. Se ele não fosse tão controlado, estaria era aproveitado aquela insanidade. Mas não, simplesmente não podia, ainda tinha muito a fazer naquele dia. Não tinha tempo para brincadeiras, fossem quais fossem; e ainda tinha esperanças de se controlar a ponto de escapar ileso daquela armação. Porque era uma armação, como ele veio a descobrir segundos depois: sua testa foi se franzindo mais e mais à medida em que os olhos percorriam o questionário.

"Estes são os exames dificílimos? Feitiços básicos do primeiro ano?", ele perguntou rispidamente, ainda encarando o pergaminho.

Tonks fincou o cotovelo na mesa e ergueu uma sobrancelha:

"Na verdade, quero comparar nossos métodos de avaliação."

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, a fim de replicar, mas não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer. Um par de olhos azuis faiscava em sua direção; e os cabelos, castanhos muito brilhantes, caíam em ondas sobre os ombros. Poucas vezes a vira mais bonita. Mas isso não era tudo: seus olhos desceram, seguindo as ondas do cabelo; e então, se arregalaram um tantinho: os seios dela estavam grandes. Ele os preferia pequenos e mais discretos, mas não havia como negar o efeito que causavam, com pelo menos o dobro de seu tamanho normal, muito redondos, estufando a camisa a ponto de os botões mal se fecharem. E, Slytherin. Ele engoliu em seco quando notou que ela não usava mais nada por baixo; os mamilos começando a ficar rígidos destacavam-se obscenamente contra o tecido branco. Snape devia ter deixado transparecer alguma coisa, algum mínimo ar estupidificado, porque ela jogou os ombros para trás, evidenciando ainda mais os novos contornos.

"E então? Ficaram bons assim?", ela franziu a testa e olhou para baixo. "Sempre uso eles menores, não sei se acertei no tamanho. Acha que estão muito grandes?", distraidamente, ela ergueu a mão e acariciou lentamente um seio, enquanto o encarava com um ar falsamente ingênuo. Severus se sentiu completamente paralisado e engoliu em seco, enquanto lutava internamente, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem; mas então, repentinamente ela segurou a mão dele e a levou até o peito, e o polegar dele roçou de leve o mamilo arrepiado. "O que você acha?"

Snape mal conseguiu conter um gemido; e seus instintos gritavam que aquilo tudo era extremamente excitante. Mas Tonks estava muito enganada se achava que iria manipulá-lo daquela forma. Ele iria mostrar a ela. Retirou a mão rapidamente, como se queimasse, e se recompôs.

"Tonks. Os exames."

"Sim, professor."

Ele bufou e forçou-se a desviar os olhos para o pergaminho, tentando com todas as suas forças não olhar mais para... a camisa dela. Mas mal havia conseguido assimilar a primeira pergunta, depois de relê-la várias vezes, quando ela o interrompeu mais uma vez.

"Ainda acho que está quente. Você não?"

"Não", ele respondeu, seco, os olhos grudados no pergaminho; e segundos depois uma gravata listrada de vermelho e dourado aterrisava na mesa à sua frente.

"Vou abrir as janelas", Tonks anunciou, arrastando a cadeira.

Snape inspirou e expirou lentamente várias vezes, até conseguir se acalmar um mínimo. Mas seria difícil acalmar o membro já dolorosamente rígido. Era vergonhosa a forma como ela simplesmente o acendia; bastara tê-la visto usando quase nenhuma roupa para chegar naquele ponto... e havia sido assim durante todas aquelas semanas em que tinham estado juntos. E ele odiava admitir o quanto gostava daquilo.

"Agora sim."

Tonks estava de volta. Parada bem ao lado da dele, as coxas nuas exatamente no mesmo nível dos seus olhos. Tão próximas... tão pálidas e cremosas e ele podia imaginar o gosto delas, o gosto dela e... diabos. Snape desviou os olhos, mas foi ainda pior: ela havia aberto alguns botões da camisa; e os olhos dele permaneceram ali por bem mais tempo do que Snape gostaria.

"Acha que fiz um bom trabalho com eles?"

"Eles?"

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e apontou o pergaminho na mão dele.

"Os alunos", ela completou, dando um sorrisinho sabido.

Snape se irritou consigo mesmo por estar visivelmente tão hipnotizado por um simples decote.

"Você sabe o que penso a respeito dos seus métodos, não sabe?"

"Ah, vamos. Até hoje não consegui entender porque você tem que ser tão rabugento com os pobres coitados. Ninguém tem obrigação de chegar aqui sabendo coisa alguma e... ops."

O inevitável aconteceu: ela aparentemente trançou as pernas e, no instante seguinte, lá estava instalada em seu colo. Mas, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia, Tonks não parecia constrangida e sim, muito divertida.

"Oh não, veja só... como é que eu posso ser tão desastrada?", e sorriu maniacamente para ele. "Sou mesmo um caso perdido, não acha?", ela disse, acomodando-se melhor no colo dele.

"Tonks", ele a repreendeu, embora fosse difícil dar o tom perigoso necessário à sua voz, com ela sentada praticamente nua em seu colo, uma coxa se pressionando levemente contra sua ereção. "Comporte-se."

"Siiim, Professor."

Ela se levantou lentamente do colo dele, de modo que Snape pudesse ver com clareza todos os detalhes que as roupas mal cobriam; e ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez. E mais uma vez, baixou os olhos para o pergaminho, agora quase ensopado com o suor frio de suas mãos; mas seus olhos não viam o que estava escrito nele. Então, de repente, sentiu uma mão se insinuando por entre suas pernas.

"Tonks!"

" O que foi?", ela se fingiu de inocente.

"O que significa isso?"

"Ah, acho que derrubei minha pena em algum lugar. Não está onde eu deixei... Ela não caiu por aqui, caiu?", e os dedos avançaram sorrateiramente por entre as pernas dele, e Snape não conseguia resistir ou dizer não. E foi com dificuldade que ele não gemeu mais uma vez quando os dedos. avançaram mais e alcançaram o membro rígido; e acariciaram toda a sua extensão, bem lentamente "Oh, achei!", e ela se curvou a fim de apanhar a pena no chão, dando a ele uma visão privilegiada dos seios muito pálidos, redondos e o começo de um mamilo rosado escapando pela camisa entreaberta. A tensão dentro dele atingiu níveis gritantes.

"E então?", ela piscou os dois olhos, o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos. "Terminou alguma questão, já? Não?", ela mesma respondeu, espichando o pescoço e dando uma olhada na prova na mão dele. "Ah, que decepcionante. Vamos fazer isso juntos, então."

E sem a menor cerimônia, Tonks ficou de pé e, num rodopio de saia, sentou-se outra vez em seu colo; arrastando-se bem lentamente pelo comprimento das pernas dele, até que, por fim, o pênis ficasse encaixado entre as nádegas dela. Outro gemido escapou dos lábios de Snape, dessa vez, bem mais alto que os anteriores.

"Algum problema?"

"Mas é mesmo muito dissimulada", ele sibilou.

"Dissimulada?", ela virou a cabeça, olhando para ele com os olhos mais inocentes do mundo. Certo, ele se entregava; mas Tonks não ia escapar ilesa daquilo. Não ia, mesmo.

"Dissimulada", ele sussurrou, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a parte de dentro da coxa, muito devagar, provocando, do jeito que ele sabia que ela não resistia. Ela suspirou e colou ainda mais o corpo ao dele. Os dedos subiram e entraram por baixo da saia mínima, alcançaram a calcinha e o sexo dela, dessa vez, fazendo Tonks gemer.

"Fingida", o hálito quente acariciava o pescoço dela enquanto a outra mão terminava de desabotoar a camisa. Envolveu um seio com a mão, apertando, massageando e então, passou a excitar ainda mais o mamilo, puxando-o e girando-o entre os dedos. Snape inclinou o corpo e então, a língua e os lábios também passaram a percorrer os seios, chupando, mordendo.

"Vadia", ele murmurou ainda com a boca explorando o corpo dela, porque Tonks abria as pernas para que ele a tocasse; e arqueou o corpo para trás quando Snape a penetrou com os dedos, acariciando-a por dentro, sem pressa alguma, daquele jeito que a fazia querer mais, pedir por mais. Ela segurou o pulso dele e o fez entrar ainda mais fundo.

"... e irresponsável."

"Irresponsável?", ela perguntou num fiapo de voz.

"Completamente", ele sussurrou perigosamente em resposta. "E acho que merece ser punida."

"Mmm."

"De pé."

Ela obedeceu. Também de pé, o tempo todo bem próximo a ela, o suficiente para que ela sentisse sua ereção, Snape virou-a de frente para a mesa; e forçou-a a se inclinar sobre ela. Ergueu a saia, deixando à mostra a uma bunda pálida, coberta por uma singela calcinha de algodão e as pernas igualmente muito brancas, com meias compridas até os joelhos. Snape aproximou a mão espalmada, acariciando as nádegas, preparando terreno. Ela gemeu quando os dedos dele encontraram outra vez seu sexo, acariciando por cima da calcinha a superfície úmida e intumescida. Ele observava as reações no rosto dela como um predador vigia a presa: a testa franzida, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos. Os seios esmagados contra a mesa. Quando ela já estava excitada o suficiente, ele afastou a mão e então, desferiu um tapa contra uma nádega, deixando nela a marca vermelha de dedos. E nada foi mais excitante do que ouvi-la gemer baixinho. Seguindo o mesmo processo, ele acariciou, provocou e excitou e então, seguiu-se mais um tapa. Terminada a punição, Snape curvou-se sobre ela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

"Prometa-me. Não irá mais me atrasar quando eu tiver trabalho sério a fazer."

Ela mal consegiu sussurrar uma resposta, pois o dedo dele agora afastava a calcinha para o lado e mergulhava dentro dela outra vez.

"Sim, professor."

Ela arqueou o corpo ao menor toque dele; e Severus viu-se incapaz de esperar mais um segundo sequer. Desabotoou rapidamente a calça, ergueu levemente os quadris dela e, guiando o pênis com uma das mãos, enfiou-o até o fim de uma vez só. Então, curvou-se sobre ela, lambendo, sugando e mordiscando o pescoço, o ombro, a orelha; uma das mãos procurando os seios e a outra, os lábios entreabertos, inserindo-se por entre eles, fazendo-o a chupar seus dedos. Pouquíssimas vezes haviam feito sexo tão selvagemente. Ele tinha de reconhecer: ela havia sido sido mestra em construir a tensão, deixá-lo em ponto de bala, fazê-lo se descontrolar. A cada estocada ele aumentava ainda mais o ritmo; os corpos se moviam juntos e dentro em pouco ela sentia os testiculos dele se chocando contra seu corpo. E finalmente, ela sentiu os dedos dele apertando seu ombro e então, o sêmen a inundando e escorrendo por entre as pernas. Exausto, ofegando, ele deixou-se cair completamente sobre as costas dela, sentindo-se incapaz de se mover enquanto tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Mas era impossível. Ah, ele se sentia tão bem agora que até conseguia não ficar tão irritado assim por ela tê-lo feito se atrasar para uma detenção.

"Então? Qual a minha nota?"

Ah, Merlin. Claro que Tonks não ia parar por ali; que ingenuidade, a dele. Snape suspirou.

"Passável."

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Só passável?"

"Receio que isso signifique aulas de reforço, Srta. Tonks."

---

porque era sacanagem parar na melhor parte P

e é uma fic bem boba, eu sei.


End file.
